


Ozai's exile

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Concubine, Courtroom Drama, Crimes & Criminals, Disappointment, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Fail, Exile, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, One Shot Collection, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: The unimaginable ultimately happened. Prince Ozai is on trial for transgressions against the crown. No one knows what will happen to the sinister prince. Will he be thrown in prison? Will he be executed? Or will he be exiled? What will be the fate of Prince Ozai? Moreover, how will this affect the worst of his victims? His own family? Read and find out!
Relationships: Azulon/Ilah (Avatar)
Series: one-shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Ozai's exile

**Author's Note:**

> Kimana- Lauren Tom- Multiple voice acting roles
> 
> Ilah- Pam Hyatt- Kaede Inuyasha
> 
> Amarthrien did the picture

It's sporadic for someone of the Fire Nation Royal Family to be put on trial. It's even uncommon the preceding Fire Lord would be supervising it. Nevertheless, the entire capital city was present to watch as Lord Azulon passed judgment on his youngest son.

Prince Ozai had been fitted into a specialized straight-jacket that made it impossible for him to firebend. They even weighed him down with incredibly thick chains. Stationed around him was a mix of imperial firebenders and well-trained non-benders. A towering distinguished older woman led the prosecution as she laid before them the evidence of why Ozai faced legal proceeding, to begin with.

* * *

"My Lord, we've before us an unprecedented event. Though several of us are aware disloyalty and betrayal are merely part of the royal family's normal life, this is the first time anyone has been judged for their transgressions.

I understand this will be brutal and uncomfortable for all of us. However, we must decide what action to take. Consequently, first, we shall go through the timeline of events leading up to this. Then hear testimony, and we then shall go from there. So for the timeline?" as her assistant brought out a chart. Using a pointer, she began explaining the timeline.

The timeline confirmed from Ozai turned sixteen to about six months ago when his transgressions started. At each marked date, the prosecutor pointed out the dangerous behavior and what crime is constituted. He was charged with the following crimes.

Abuses of power, domestic abuse, child endangerment, conspiracy, terrorism, attempted murder, and attempted usurpation. Ozai only smirked as his crimes were laid bare for everyone to hear. He unquestionably had no remorse for his actions. His expression showed he didn't view himself as evil, and he'd been justified in his actions. This wasn't good at all.

Subsequently, the damming testimony from various family members, servants, and other victims of Ozai's crimes came forth and spoke about what his actions had done to them.

The most shocking came from Ozai's mother's mouth as she explained what happened a few months ago when she'd been babysitting her great-grandson. Prince Ozai had deliberately tried to drown Zuko and make it look like an accident.

If the Fire Nation wasn't disgusted by the second-born son of Azulon, they're even more appalled how he'd twisted the mind of the young girl chosen to be his concubine. The most qualified psychiatrist and royal physician all described in great detail what Ozai had done to poor Shula. Anyone could see evidently for themselves the girl's psyche became so twisted she couldn't feel normal unless someone was beating her within an inch of her life.

"In conclusion, Lord Azulon, there is no denying these facts. Prince Ozai is a threat to anyone around him. Even more so to the country and possibly the world. It's clear from the smug look that he feels neither guilt nor remorse for his actions. There isn't any hope for rehabilitation for Ozai has no conscious or heart. Therefore what do you chose to do with him? These actions warranted either life in prison or execution. Consequently, what do you wish to do, my Lord?"

It looked like they should've got someone else who decided Ozai's fate as his father was too close to him. Perhaps that why Azulon also brought a jury of the people to help. "I will not say on my own my son's fate. I give the matter to the people to decide. So citizens of the Fire Nation," he turned to the jury. Again a mix of different people to make it fair.

"Members of the jury, my son's fate is in your hands. Please think thoroughly regarding his fate before you give me your verdict." While the jury deliberated, Ilah approaches her husband in a separate wing. "How are you? My love? Please be honest with me?" she pleaded with her love.

* * *

"Ilah, I did my most beneficial to give my sons a better life then I had growing up. We've both strive to teach them right from wrong. So they'd know love, mercy, justice, and walk humbly through this life. I desired them to be a person of integrity who'd live responsibly and break the chains of destruction within our family history. However, I feel I failed with Ozai."

"I, too, feel I failed Ozai. I gave all my love to him. I didn't play favorites between him and Iroh. I disciplined him when he did something wrong. I tried to teach him how to be respectful and kind.

Yet, I don't know if we failed him or he's chosen to be so diabolical. All I know for sure, Azulon, is that everyone will choose their own path in life, whether for good or ill. And they must suffer the consequence of their actions."

"It's not a good feeling, is it to feel you failed as a parent," Lord Azulon replied tiredly.

"Please don't think either of you is a failure in this matter," called a voice as they turned and saw their daughter-in-law Kimana emerge from the shadows.

"Daughter, why are you here?" Ilah inquired, to which Kimana smiled.

"I can't very well leave you to wallow in agony and regret, right now, can I?" taking a deep breath, the current Fire Lady offered her in-laws some peace of mind.

"All children are taught lessons from their parents. However, if you need peace of mind right now? Remember, when you feel frustrated or overwhelmed, know you're not alone in your struggles. More people then you know bear the same burdens of parenthood.

It's not always easy to have the patience or find the wisdom you seek. Though together, you can help each other remain strong. You can only do the best you can by giving them roots and wings. However, we can only do so much as they go through the different stages of growth. We try to find the right words and do the right things. But ultimately, in the end, we've done our best and how they turn out is by the choices they make.

Don't hold yourself accountable for the choices of another, even if they're your child. You can't make their choices for them. Only give them the best tools so they can make their own choices."

"That's very wise indeed, my daughter," Azulon praised her as she smiled. "Well, I am the perfect match for Iroh then? Seeing how we both love tea and are wise beyond our years.

But, Father, Mother. Whatever is decided about Ozai, please don't blame yourself. You know you did the best you could do. Now its up to him to decide what his outcome will be."

A servant knocked on the door and told them to return to the courtroom. The jury had made up their minds. They quickly went back to the courtroom and took their seats.

* * *

Azulon stood up then asked the foreman to read the jury's verdict. "We, the people of the Fire Nation, find Prince Ozai guilty of all charges."

"Have you decided what fate will be given to Prince Ozai?"

"We've decided he should be exiled to Sado Island located in the Boiling Sea for the rest of his days."

Sado Island was a penal colony located on a three-mile island in the dangerous Boiling Sea. The Boiling Sea got its name from the boiling and poisonous waters from the undersea volcanoes.

There was a special division in the Fire Navy to keep people away from the hazard zone. Because the toxic water didn't kill you, all the treacherous rocks and predators that could live there would.

The only way safely to the island was in a specialized transportation vessel. But it had to be quick still. Once there, you're pretty much stranded for life. However, at least the island could sustain the people exiled there. It was at least a beautiful place to spend your days in exile with lush forests, hot springs, and beautiful mountains. However, even a pretty prison is still a prison.

But at least they're merciful in letting him live. The only other option would've been executing him. But the jury didn't want to put that burden on the royal family.

Consequently, Ozai was banished to Sado Island to live the rest of his days out in exile. However, like any sinful person, he merely would buy his time and wait until he could achieve his ultimate power goal and rule the world.


End file.
